Loving you in the dark
by Chrono Sama
Summary: Una historia diferente a la que conocemos. ¿Qué pasaria si Aizen secuestra a la misma chica que alguna vez fue su teniente? ¿Qué sucedera?, un amor crecera en ese lugar. CAP 2 SUBIDO! RECUERDEN DEJAR R
1. Dark Tears

**Loving you in the dark**

**Aviso**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Tite Cubo de la serie Bleach, pero yo hago con ellos lo que se me da la gana XD

Bueno cambie el trama de la historia, no quiero comentario regañándome como es en la serie porque ya lo se. Me pareció interesante hacer un fi así, que sea Momo raptada y usada por Aizen (en vez de ser Inuoe) asique ya saben.....no me digan nada...malo OJO XD

**Capitulo 1**

**Dark Tears**

Su secuestro había sido algo repentino. Algunos permanecieron incrédulos al enterarse del tal suceso. Hinamori Momo había sido raptada por el mismo hombre que alguna vez la quiso matar.

¿Por qué? , la respuesta era fácil, para maleficios. Aizen quedo interesado en la teniente nuevamente. Fue un blanco fácil para sus planes. Su nueva idea era convertirla en uno de ellos. ¿Quién más qué ella?, Momo lo amaba muchísimo, y haría todo lo que él le pidiera.

"¿Po-por qué Aizen Taichou?" Se pregunto ella misma entre solloza. Sus lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos café.

"¿Qué es lo qué quiere de mi?....."

Momo estaba encerrada en una oscura y fría habitación. La única luz que iluminaba el lugar era una insignificante vela. Apartada de todos era como la bella princesa encerrada en un castillo, esperando que llegase su príncipe azul a rescatarla.

Justo en ese momento ingresa Gin Ichimaru, con esa sonrisa siniestra que tanto lo caracteriza y que siempre traía.

"Hola pequeña Momo" Dijo muy alegre mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica.

"Aléjese de mi"

"OH, pequeña Momo no me hables así je"

"¡Deje sola por favor!"

Hinamori se acerco lentamente a un oscuro rincón. Allí se sentó haciéndose un bollo abrazando sus largas y delgadas piernas.

Entran a la habitación cuatro sujetos vestidos de blanco. Uno era demasiado grande su aspecto daba mucho temor, otro parecía tener una tristeza en su vida su rostro solo reflejaba eso, él tercero tenia cabellos rebeldes de color azul claro y una mandíbula saldría del lado derecho de su cara y el cuarto era moreno y llevaba un listón naranja alrededor de su cuello. Gin voltio a verlos muy alegre.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Aizen me mando a llamarte Gin"

"Pequeña Momo me debo retirar"

Ella ignoro por completo al peliblanco, su rostro estaba perdido.

Gin y Tousen salieron del lugar. Solo quedaron los tres arrancares mirando a la chica qye estaba sola en ese oscuro rincón.

"Tengo ganas de matar" Dijo Yammy mientras mostraba una horrenda sonrisa "¿Ulquiorra qué dices si...?

Ulquiorra solo voltio y se alejo de ambos.

"Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer" agrego "además no podemos tocarla"

"No por ahora..." Dijo Grimmjow pasando su lengua sobre su labio superior.

"Que pena, quiero matar a esta zorra"

Momo se puso de pie y lentamente se acerco a ellos tímidamente.

"Disculpen...."

Todos observaron a la morocha detenidamente, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella por su parte se estremeció al ver sus serios rostros.

"¿AH?" dejo salir Grimmjow "¿Qué quieres mujer?"

"Lo único que yo quiero....." Murmuro ella llevando con esas palabras unas lagrimas.

Los tres arrancares no entendían porque lloraba la niña. Pero Yammy comenzó a reírse de ella.

"ESTUPIDA JAJAJAJA NO LLORES QUE AUN NO TE MATAREMOS"

"Lo único que quiero es ver a Aizen Taichou" Solo rápidamente acompañando con muchas mas lagrimas. Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos cubrieron su rostro. "por favor" dijo con un hilo de voz.

Yammy tomo del cuello de ella para así levantarla del suelo.

"Aizen-sama no quiere ver a basuras como tu... JAJA"

Hinamori luchaba por quitar la mano del arrancar, pero no podía el era muy fuerte. Luego él la tira bruscamente sobre el piso mostrándole esa malévola sonrisa.

"¿Para qué quieres verlo?" pregunto Ulquiorra mirándola desde arriba. "¿Cuál es el motivo?"

"Y—Yo..." respondió con dificultad. "¡....necesito hablar con él!" dijo entre sollozos.

"Vámonos dejemos que siga llorando sola" agrego Grimmjow guardando ambas manos en su bolsillos mientras se alejaba burlándose.

"será mejor que descanses" Dijo ulquiorra. Luego él y Yammy salieron del lugar.

"Aizen Taichou....." murmuro la joven cayendo rendida al frio piso de aquel sitio.

Ese día lo único que se oía en ese oscuro y solitaria habitación era el llanto de aquella chica destrozada, repitiendo su nombre a cada instante "Aizen taichou".

Continuara

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí termino el fic, espero recibir review -.- necesito saber que alguien lee el fic y que les parece, para asi poder seguirlo. Por eso les pido que dejen comentarios no les cuesta nada, así sigo con la historia, de lo contrario no seguiré con esto.


	2. Dark corridors

**Dark corridors**

Caminando por los oscuros pasillos, Hinamori Momo logro escapar de aquel cuarto donde estaba encerrada con el propósito de poder encontrarse con el hombre que tanto amaba. Camino hasta llegar a una gran escalera de grandes escalones. Por momentos creció su temor, algo pensó ella, ¿Qué pasaría si uno de los arrancares la encontraban? algún castigo tendría que recibir por tal imprudencia, pero la pregunta que más sonaba en su mente era ¿Qué haría Aizen cuando la vea?, tendría que descubrirlo, quería saberlo.

Se dispuso a subir las escaleras cuando escucho los pasos de alguien que estaba bajando. Apretó bien fuerte sus puños y dio unos pasos atrás. Cuando vio el rostro de aquel arrancar que la miro desde lejos. Grimmjow bajaba con las manos en los bolsillos, y con esa cara de desprecio.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, Debes estar encerrada en tu cárcel maldita, llorando y sufriendo" preguntó molesto.

Hinamori empezó a temblar como una hoja al ver esos ojos siniestros que traía. No pudo contestarle si quiera y para peor no podría lograr moverse de allí, su cuerpo no respondía la orden que ella le daba.

Al acabar las escaleras Grimmjow apretó el cuello de la joven dejándola sin aire, ella luchaba por quitar su mano pero no podía, lo único que podría era esforzarse para ganar más aire. Pero el arrancar iba aumentando más la presión hasta que empujo a la muchacha fuerte contra la fría y dura pared.

"Po-por favor..." contesto con mucha dificultad tratando de exalar más aire pero el peliazul la interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar.

"Creo que tengo suerte de haberte encontrado sola mujer, sabes déjame decirte que a Aizen no le interesas en lo más mínimo solo eres una muñeca para jugar, luego te tirara..." A medida que decía estas palabras la presión en el cuello iba disminuyendo, hasta el punto que por fin logro soltar a la morocha.

"¿Por qué no me matas?" pregunto ella cayendo de rodillas al suelo rompiendo en llanto.

"Aun no te podre matar pero cuando ya no sirvas más te aseguro que te desollare con mis manos" Dijo agachándose hasta estar frente de esta, tomándola del mentón. "seré yo el que disfrute de ello" mirándola con una sonrisa malévola.

Justo en ese momento se dejan ver el desagradable rostro de Yammy y Ulquiorra. Que lentamente se acercaban al arrancar de cabellos azules y a la muchacha castaña.

"¿Qué haces Grimmjow?" Pregunto Ulquiorra.

"Castigo a la maldita" Contesto parándose rápidamente para así luego guardar ambas manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Qué hace afuera de su celda? ¿Por qué motivo salió?"

"No lo se. ¡¡Deja de interrogarme a mi!!"

"Y-yo me escape" dijo Hinamori

"La zorra es honesta con nosotros, je je voy a darte un regalo de mi parte"

Yammy tomo del cuerpo de Hinamori y poniéndola sobre su hombro dio marcha para ir a la celda de para así volverla a encerrar.

"Es-espera quiero hablar con Aizen-Taichou por favor" Clamo Hinamori.

"Hablaras con él....pero cuando lo ordene." Contesto Ulquiorra.

Al llegar al dicho lugar. Yammy toma de la delgada pierna de ella arrojándola con mucha fuerza sobre la entrada de la celda. Haciendo que Momo de un grito de dolor.

"Oh...eso dolió, no?" pregunto Grimmjow con un tono de burla.

Todos voltearon para volver, pero Yammy se volvió nuevamente a Hina pisoteándole apenas la cabeza.

"he recordado algo" pisando mas fuerte "Esto te va a interesar mucho. Trata sobre tus amigos"

"¿Qu—qué sucede con ellos? ¡DIME!" pregunto con mucha dificultad y dolor acompañado también de preocupación.

"Me entere que los necios de tus amigos van a enfrentarse contra nosotros para rescatarte. Es una pena que no se den cuenta de que somos invencibles y que basuras como ellos no podrán JAMAS JAJAJA"

Hinamori se atemorizo, no podría creer lo que acababa de decir el arrancar. Era algo alentador para seguir, por sus adentros esto la hizo feliz.

Cuando termino con lo dicho, piso las costillas de momo haciendo que escape un ligero gemido de dolor luego de esa tortura todos se marcharon.

La morocha se coloque de pie con mucha dificultad y dejo salir una sonrisa, un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios carmesí, pero no importaba. Estaba feliz.

"_Espero que me puedas rescatar de este lugar....._"

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de echarse a dormir en el liso piso del lugar.

.·.· .·. .·.· .·.· .·. .·.· .·.· .·. .·.· .·.· .·. .·.· .·.· .·. .·.· .·.· .·. .·.· .·.· .·. .·.· .·.· .·. .·.· .·.· .·. .·.· .·.· .·. .·.· .·.· .·. .·.· .

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, me tarde mucho en subirlo perdonen. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un R&R les agradezco.

Ahora responderé algunos mensajes.

J**osefoXZ**: No es una manera de chantajear a la gente, igual es lo que vos crees me parece bién. Pero lo último que puse fue porque uno para saber que alguien lee tu fic o que les gusta pido R&R, yo no busco chantajear, solo quiero saber que al menos alguien lee mis fic y le interesa la trama nada más. Me da igual si son pocos o mas review, a mi me hace feliz que al menos tenga uno o dos. Ademas una cosa más. Debi haber aclarado que no seguiria con esta historia si no había comentarios, no que iba a dejar de escribir, porque yo amo hacer fic's y escribir. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Shiro-Chappy**: Gracias por tu comentario!! [^u^] yo digo lo mismo, menos mal que fue inoue [¬¬] bueno yo detesto a Aizen, ese mal hombre traidor!!! [ò^ó]. Tambien soy 100% HitsuHina [^u^] me encanta la pareja, me da algo de bronquita que Tite Cubo no haga mas momentos sobre ellos, pero bueno debemos conformarnos con poco. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Karina Natsumi**: Gracias por tu comentario. [^v^]


End file.
